102515-Seeing Scarlet
17:30:11 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board ONTHEROADAGAIN. 17:49:02 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 17:49:02 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC continues along the road, lazily brushing a hand along the trunk of a neighboring tree -- 17:49:56 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is following behind Naryla, looking for any sign of the ship -- 17:54:14 CCC: See any rocky outcroppings? 17:54:24 CCC: The ship is supposed to be hidden behind one 17:54:33 CGG: Not. Yet. 17:56:32 CCC: I wish I'd asked how long this trip would take 17:57:14 CGG: That. Would. Have. Been. Nice. Information. To. Have. I. Agree. 17:57:48 CGG: If. Nothing. Else. It. Would. Have. Made. Things. More. Direct. In. Terms. Of. Knowing. Our. Time. Management. 17:59:35 CGG: Miss. Atheni. Do. You. See. Anything? 18:01:13 CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 18:01:13 -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Looks around. -- 18:01:34 -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Shrugs. -- 18:02:37 CCC: Well, the engineer landed and walked 18:02:41 CCC: Er, rode 18:02:56 CCC: So I guess he coulnd't have landed too far 18:10:02 CGG: Well. The. Sooner. We. Can. Find. It. The. Sooner. We. Could. Possibly. Use. It. To. Find. Derse. Like. You. Suggested.... Or. The. Sooner. We. Can. Really. Exert. Ourselves. And. I. Can. Finally. Have. Rest. Find. Me. 20:10:44 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman's CGG'S phone pinged him after some travel. He looks down at it for a bit of time, his eyes narrowing and grimace forming -- 20:14:16 CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 20:14:16 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is casually reading through the small wording on his display before something suddenly seems to occur to him -- 20:14:20 CCC: ... 20:14:44 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC standing ramrod straight, not daring to turn around right now -- 20:19:26 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG stops behind him -- 20:21:54 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC spins around to avoid any back stabs and hopefully plead his case -- 20:22:09 CCC: So, uhh 20:22:21 CCC: Yeeeah 20:22:32 CCC: That uhh, letter business 20:22:52 CGG: Yes.... That. Seemed. To. Have. Left. My. Mind. For. Some. Reason.... 20:23:17 CGG: And. A. Certain. Revelation. Has. Entered. It.... 20:23:24 CGG: Well. Two. Really.... 20:23:38 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG scowls further -- 20:23:44 CCC: ...two? 20:24:32 CGG: Your. Interest. In. Scarlet.... And. That. You. Are. To. Be. Dealt. With.... 20:25:14 CGG: You. Had. Intended. To. Use. This. Letter. Before. I. Had. Met. Scarlet. As. A. Means. To. Have. Me. Earn. Her. Ire. 20:25:34 CCC: Ahh shit 20:25:37 CCC: Wait what? 20:26:11 CCC: No, that's not it at all 20:26:14 CGG: I. Can. Not. Begin. To. Understand. Why. Ihave. Let. You. Live. For. As. Long. As. You. Have.... But. That. Will. Soon. Be. Rectified. 20:26:23 CCC: ...shit 20:26:31 CCC: Comb on, Serios 20:26:48 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG draws out Aeglos -- 20:27:02 CCC: We really shouldn't be fight-goddamn it 20:27:04 CGG: Did. You. Really. Think. I. Would. Never. See. This? 20:27:16 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC tentatively draws his brass knuckles -- 20:27:20 CGG: Did. You. Never. Understand. That. Only. I. Will. Have. Scarlet? 20:27:27 CCC: I don't want her 20:27:31 CGG: LIES. 20:28:21 CGG: Your. Communications. With. The. Oracle. Must. Have. Told. You. Of. Her. Utter. Perfection. 20:28:32 CGG: You. Sought. To. Have. Her. 20:29:12 CCC: Yeah, look 20:29:17 CCC: I'm really not that into her 20:29:26 CCC: Honest 20:29:34 CCC: She came to me 20:29:44 CCC: I mean...fuck 20:30:00 -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Watches from a distant -- 20:30:08 CGG: Oh. So. It. Was. Not. You. Conspiring. To. Take. Scarlet. But. You. AND. The. Oracle. Conspirng? 20:30:40 CCC: Serios... 20:30:45 CGG: I. WILL. NOT. HAVE. ANYONE. TRYING. TO. KEEP. ME. AWAY. FROM. SCARLET. 20:30:46 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC his tone is a bit more firm -- 20:31:01 CTA: Oh my god. 20:31:07 -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC slides into a defensive stance -- 20:31:20 CTA: Don't tell me th>IIIIIIIIII< don't th>IIIIIIIII< talk to you for a m>I